fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 256
The 7 Years of Nothing is the 256th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail guild celebrate the safe return of their missing comrades, all the while revealing some surprising revelations that have gone on in the past seven years. However once the festivities are over, the hard reality of what went on during the missing members absence begins to take its toll. Lucy especially when she goes to visit her father. Synopsis On one of the night they returned, all the members danced, sang, and drank as if they were trying to fill up the lost seven years. Natsu was surprised to hear that Romeo can use fire magic. Romeo demonstrated the fire magic he learned, and told them that he's actually learning these kinds of magic from Totomaru behind Macao's back. Though Gajeel was commenting on what Totomaru is doing these days, Pantherlily more happy about Gajeel showing a happy mood about this. Although Natsu wants to meet Totomaru again so he could eat more different flames, Romeo declined because of Totomaru's past with him. As Makarov drank, he commented about Macao becoming the fourth master of Fairy Tail. Macao quickly replied he was merely a substitute, and wishes to give back the position to the third master. However, Makarov told Macao to keep his position because it seems interesting. In front of Alzack and Bisca, Erza was shocked to hear that the two gotten married. But as Bisca is about to fully revealed the fact that she was the one that proposed, Alzack stopped her. Not only that, but they also has a little girl named Asuka. Wendy saw her art done by Reedus about how she would look in seven years. However, she was disappointed that her assets didn't grow, to which Reedus ask if there's anything wrong with the art. Happy then asked if the Exceeds would be worried about them. Pantherlily assured that there's nothing to worry as Exceeds feel time different than humans. The members of Lamia Scale suddenly entered and congratulated on their return. As Gray was surprised to see them, Max told them that both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale helped out in searching for their whereabouts. Lyon was disappointed that the Pegasus got to them first, but Lamia are still stronger in terms of strength. Sherry revealed that during the seven years, Lamia Scale became the number 2 guild of Fiore. Lucy asked if Pegasus is Number 1, which Tobi and Yuka declined. Before Yuka could continue, Jura told them that their safety is what matters most. Turning around, Lyon saw Juvia for the first time, and immediately went up to the girl and ask if this is what's called a love at first sight. Juvia was embarrassed, and thought up a love chart based on her observation. Gildarts couldn't be happier saying that his daughter is Cana, but Cana was embarrassed to have her father this sticking to her that close. Warren wondered what kind of setting is this, while Vijeeter felt like they were tricked. The guild members enjoyed the return in their ways, and while it may have been only a week for the members on Tenrou Island, it's seven years for the other members. As Lucy walked home, she commented that they have been partying for the past three days, and couldn't wait to get home. However, the landlady blocked her way. While the landlady was happy to see her back, her rent is a different matter. Landlady told Lucy to pay back the rent she owe for seven years, or will never go back in the house. Sitting on the riverbank, Lucy couldn't believe by the sum of money she owes. She then remembered the seven years she lost. As she thought about Cana and Gildarts's event, she remembered about her father, and she bet that he's worried about her. Lucy then made the decision of meeting her father. However, she quickly explained that she's not going to borrow money. Erza heard the news about Jellal from Bisca and Alzack, while Jura was talking about the Ten Wizard Saints meeting and a certain guild to Makarov, all while Lyon told Gray about Ultear and Meredy. Natsu and Happy, however, are trying to find their safe. But what was truly concerned was Zeref is still alive. At the merchant city, Acalypha, Lucy asked why Natsu and Happy tagged along. Natsu and Happy replied that their safe disappeared, and remembered that Lucy's Dad had lots of them. As they arrived at Love and Lucky, Lucy asked if they could see Jude Heartfilia, to which the receptionist apologized because he passed away one month ago... Characters in Order of Appearance Magic & Abilities used Magic used Spells used Items used Navigation